


Фейерверк

by stranger_thingsFB



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/stranger_thingsFB
Summary: Баскетбол - самый сексуальный вид спорта
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 20





	Фейерверк

**Author's Note:**

> Можно считать продолжением ""Не остановишь, так возглавь /["Якорь"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419817), а можно и отдельным произведением. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними
> 
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

Билли всегда отвлекал себя спортом. В таскании тяжестей было что-то медитативное, помогающее ему абстрагироваться от душевной боли.

В минуты особо сильного ужаса или печали Билли возвращался к тренировкам. Возможно, это помогало ему не сойти с ума, возможно, просто вырабатывало адреналин, который позволял жить дальше, возможно, давало контроль над собственным телом, который заменял полную беспомощность в эмоциональных ситуациях.

Он не оставлял свои тренировки даже в пограничном состоянии, пытаясь сохранить хоть часть человечности.

-\\-\\-\\-

Стив же забил на самые основные тренировки, полностью вкусив все прелести взрослой жизни. Работа-дом-борьба с демогоргонами-Билли-работа-Билли.

Его график сильно меняется после возвращения Харгроува, который занимает собой почти все свободное время. Робин даже шутит, что их новый квартирант больше похож на домашнего питомца, который требует постоянной заботы со стороны Стива. Все смеются. Билли задорно гавкает. Только Стив чует какую-то непонятную горечь внутри.

-\\-\\-\\-

Где-то через полгода после того, как Билли находит себе работу, он рассказывает о том, что местная организация предлагает в следующую пятницу побросать мяч в кольцо во имя благой цели — сбора денег для детского госпиталя.

Он, как и пара коллег, уже записались, но им не хватает еще одного человека.

Стив почему-то уверен, что все окончится великим провалом, но соглашается, потому что Билли наконец-то стал напоминать старого себя (минус попытки угробить окружающих) и его заинтересованность хоть в чем-то кроме готовки, тренировок и висения на Стиве (абсолютно платонического), невероятно радует.

-\\-\\-\\-

Он оказывается абсолютно прав. По какой-то непонятной логике, их ставят в разные команды и раздают форму, и уже этого достаточно, чтобы вернуться обратно в 84.

Билли все так же носится по площадке молнией, то и дело отбирая мяч у слабых противников и отправляя его в корзину практически из любой точки, а Стив слишком увлечен этим зрелищем, чтобы следить за чем-то еще.

Когда же случайный пас отправляет ему в руки мяч, все окончательно летит в Тартары. Идут последние минуты, и хоть удачный бросок их команду не спасет, Стив надеется закинуть трехочковый. Вот только ему невероятно трудно сконцентрироваться на кольце, когда к спине прижимается Билли, горячее дыхание обжигает кожу, а сильные руки скользят по предплечью.

-\\-\\-\\-

Они так и не дожидаются вручения шоколадных медалей за участие.

Возможно у нормальных людей первый раз должен проходить в романтической обстановке, среди мягких подушек, аромата роз и под музыку, но Стиву более чем плевать.

Билли перекидывает его через деревянную перекладину в раздевалке и растягивает пальцами, измазанными чьим-то банановым кремом для рук, вновь прижимаясь к спине и называя «красавчиком». Окна распахнуты нараспашку, но Стив не боится стонать во весь голос, потому что любой его всхлип сразу же перекрывается гулом толпы.

Где-то хлопает дверь, и им едва хватает времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

Когда заходит один из игроков, Билли увлеченно копается в своем шкафчике, а Стив прикрывает трясущиеся ноги объемной сумкой с одеждой. Даже если тот что-то и замечает, то виду не подает, захватив куртку из шкафчика и удалившись достаточно быстро, предварительно пожелав им хорошего для и похвалив Харгроува за замечательную игру

-\\-\\-\\-

Билли действует молниеносно, подхватывая его с лавки и прижимая к стене.

Стив даже пискнуть не успевает, как его ноги оказываются в воздухе, а руки пытаются нашарить опору, но натыкаются только на чужие плечи.

-\\-\\-\\-

Билли целуется, как и дерется — неожиданно, резко и абсолютно ошеломительно. Стив ощущает себя так же беспомощно, как и в ночь их столкновения в доме Уилла: адреналин шумит в ушах, пот заливает глаза, волосы торчат в разные стороны, а сознание вот-вот должно отключиться.

Да и в самом акте есть что-то первобытное, стоит лишь откинуть всю платоническую белиберду и поддаться эмоциям.

Они трахаются в исступлении, вжимаясь друг в друга все сильнее, словно боясь хоть на секунду оторваться и снова потеряться меж мирами.

-\\-\\-\\-

Стив разрывается между неправильностью происходящего и чувством наслаждения. Но все его доводы заканчиваются после взгляда на Билли.

Абсолютно безумного, разгоряченного и потрясающего Билли, который выглядит так, будто на него снизошло озарение. Билли с блестящими глазами и пунцовыми щеками. Билли с припухшими губами, с которых срываются стоны вперемешку с проклятиями и его именем. Билли-Самсона, который потерял свои волосы, но приобрел внутреннюю силу, подпитываемую любовью? похотью? страстью? Билли с невероятно сильными руками и потрясающей выдержкой, позволяющей ему держать Стива на весу. Билли с потемневшими кудрями и длинными ресницами. Билли с волшебным голосом, обещающим ему все блага мира за проданную душу. Билли... Билли... Билли...

-\\-\\-\\-

Весь мир взрывается. Яркие огни танцуют перед глазами. Зеленый. Красный. Синий.

На секунду Стив пугается, что все было странным сном, вызванным контузией после событий 4 июля. Плод фантазии, лихорадочный бред, несбыточные мечты...

Билли рядом. Он все еще жив и ни капли не смущен происходящим. Более того, этот засранец даже шутит про «феерический финал» и добавляет, что всегда знал, что его способности в любовном деле великолепны, но фейерверки по поводу оргазма еще никто в его честь не запускал. А затем подхватывает Стива крепче и тянет его в душ, напевая по пути какую-то дурацкую песенку.

-\\-\\-\\-

Они ускользают незамеченными, не оставив и следа. Билли все время хватается за его руку, переплетает пальцы, чувствует учащенный пульс и искренне улыбается.

Стив же мрачно пытается вычислить, закончится ли разговор с Робин только признанием в тупости и месяцем подколов, или же от нее удастся откупиться тортом и двойным свиданием.

А потом также мрачно замечает, что Макс хоть и самая замечательная, понимающая и вообще прекрасная, но биту стоит перепрятать подальше. Оба обреченно вздыхают, переглядываются и обмениваются поцелуем.

Любой страх отступает, когда его есть с кем разделить. (Кроме страха перед Макс, но это уже совсем другая история.)


End file.
